Strike
by Verathaine
Summary: Yohji is annoying Aya for some unknown reason and Aya decides to play a little game of his own to get him back, but who wins the game? Rated M for a reason peeps.
1. Three Strikes

**AN: A new fic. Well fucking duh. Brain should think of useful things to say or leave this up to inner mind slut... :/**

**Character POV: Yohji/Aya.**

**Warnings: Swearing (as above), Yaoi and unique human-Aya. Okay so not so unique but hey... Aya for once knows what he wants and uh... isn't afraid to go for it? (Better seen in part II)**

**Disclaimer: If Weiss was mine it wouldn't have been on TV and it wouldn't have been dubbed. Too X rated you see. Okay that's probably a lie but hey... lies are fun!**

"Aya."

"Hn."

"Aya."

"Hnn?"

"Aya."

"_What?_"

Yohji smiled._ Three strikes and you're out Aya_. He turned and walked away leaving a furious and confused teammate behind him. "I think that plant's watered enough." He called from across the room. Add soaked to the above list he thought with a smug grin.

* * *

**"Kudou." That was definitely an 'Oh shit!' face.**

**"Yes, Aya?" And a 'Please don't hurt me, for fucks sake!' voice.**

**Putting more menace in his own voice Aya continued, growling out "Kuudouu." as if he were a target. If he wasn't so used to putting an emotionless mask on his face he would surely be pissing himself at the terrified look Yohji gave him.**

**"Y-yeah."**

**He vamped it up to almost Takatori level. "KUDOU!"**

**His fun was cut short as Ken rushed in and tried to tackle him. Aya deftly sidestepped and Yohji got the full brunt of the brunette's attack. Turning away, Aya stalked off.**

* * *

Yohji grumbled as he walked into the shop nursing a sore shoulder from where Ken had tackled him. Well it had saved him from Aya, the little bitch, where was he anyway? Didn't he have to share the afternoon shift? Spying the kid instead Yohji sauntered over.

"Hey Chibi! Where's Ayan?" Sky blue eyes regarded him suspiciously.

"Yohji. What have you done?"

"What?"

"To Aya."

"Uh."

"Don't 'Uh.' me! He ignored me at breakfast and he glared at Ken!" The eyes turned watery and Yohji was glad that his sunglasses covered the rolling of his own.

"What's new Chibi?"

"And he ate three pancakes!"

At this Yohji blinked, it was the standard Saturday morning routine: Omi whipped up some pancakes because it was Ken's favourite western food (he got first dibs on food because he was normally the cook _and _he had a full day of soccer ahead of him... blah, blah, blah) and the only one Omi could make. It also had the bonus of being liked fairly well by the other members of Weiss. Omi would cook fifteen pancakes: First Aya would take two (no more, no less). Yohji – if he was there - would take three or four depending on his hunger. Omi would take two or three, or maybe, on some days, four and Ken always hovered up the rest. That was the (unsaid and yet strangely) agreed amount.

Still it wasn't a crime to be hungry. It was just a shock that Aya actually gave in to such a basic human need (god forbid!).

"So, uh... why's he not here Chibi?"

"I sent him to bed."

"For eating three pancakes? He'll think it's an offence!" Yohji half joked. Half because Aya actually might, you never know, he was a strange one. "Omi... I'm sorry to say it but... I think you went a little overboard." _Understatement of the year goes to... Yohji!_

* * *

**"Aya." He rolled his eyes and kept his mouth shut. Maybe Yohji would think he was asleep. He heard the door knob turn. Or maybe not. Luckily he had, as always, locked his door. Unluckily Yohji was a good lock-pick and he could hear the skills being put to a very bad use. Fuck Yohji. Omi had given him a random free day, he'd visited his sister, run some small errands and now he'd just sat down to read an _extremely_ good book and who should come knocking on the door? Mr. I'm-so-fucking-gorgeous-aren't-I? Kudou. No, Kudou. I know plenty of people who are far better looking than you. Okay yeah you're gorgeous. Just not_ that_ gorgeous. Aya choked on his thoughts.**

* * *

"Aya. I'm coming in." Yohji sang after cheerfully picking the lock. He was going to be fucking dead by the end of it all, he just knew it. This was_ Aya_ he was playing around with, not Ken, not the Chibi, but cold-blooded, no feelings Aya.

He found said redhead curled up in a surprisingly comfy looking chair. "Hey Ayan." He received a glare and a rude hand gesture that he'd thought Aya above making. He laughed half in surprise and half in amusement. "What you doin'?" He asked, although blatantly he was reading. And the book... hell, the book looked _normal_. And good. Not some historical shit, but one of those meaningful stories that make you feel all warm and fuzzy yet still make you cry at the end, though he doubted Aya ever cried. Still he almost keeled over in shock.

"A blind assassin isn't very good for the team Kudou." _Wha- _Yohji though for a split second that Aya was going to burn his eyes out for disturbing him. But then he realised that asking_ 'What you doin'?'_ and all had made him seem just a _teeny_ bit stupid.

"Funny Aya. Yeah, so um... Aya?"

"What Kudou?"

He grinned. "Aya."

"Kudou." There was just a tiny hint of a death threat in that. Smile widening Yohji said it again.

"Aya~"

The redhead put his book down very gently; took off his reading glasses and set them next to the book; unfolded himself from the chair and gracefully slid over to the door. He locked it and lovingly took his sword down from the chest of drawers standing beside his bed. Yohji swallowed and grinned shakily.

* * *

**Kudou thought he was so funny. What the hell was this? 'Piss off Aya' week? He locked his gaze on emerald green and smiled minutely. Yohji was about to shit himself because _Aya _was going to play a little game with him.**

AN: I know exactly where I'm going with my other fic just didn't have the inspo. Instead I've been writing my book, but I need some variety and this popped out. Aya's about to have some serious fun in an M rated way. And Yohji's going to enjoy it. If I can write it (eep) come on those of you who know my inner -and not so inner- mind slut, encourage me!

Part II on it's way if you leave nice reviews. (Said like a beggar begging for change.)


	2. And

Yohji watched Aya walk towards him with a slightly... okay yes _very_ scary look in his eyes. If Yohji had had to choose one word to describe him in that moment he would have said demonic, what with the impossibly red hair and all. Yes, he was scared for his life, but he just hoped Aya wouldn't chop him up too small, that would be bad for Weiss, right? He could just imagine one finger desperately trying to release his wire while a guard took out his friends. He almost facepalmed. What was he thinking, here he was about to get sliced and all the could think about was entirely impossible situations.

Had he mentioned that a dangerous Aya was hot?

**_'He has no clue what he's got himself in for. And I no longer care if it affects the team, wayward sluts have to learn a hard lesson every once in a while. If it's not hard... well then they won't learn it. Obviously, Yohji is an example of this.' _Aya forced his face into one of calm anger, Yohji wasn't nearly frightened enough yet. With a quick glance Aya confirmed that Yohji didn't have his watch on, he was getting slack around the house. Well, better fix that he thought smugly.**

_'I knew I shouldn't have left my watch on the desk this morning but hell I didn't expect to be gutted by Aya okay? He may be an evil sonofabitch but he doesn't _normally_ try to _actually _me. Guess I had it coming with the whole "three strikes" thing though, addicting that. Blame Ken.'_

Yohji swallowed and decided that a careful exhibition of his good conversation skills _could_ help him escape. When targets tried it they died, but hey, he knew Aya. Something Aya always had something to say about...? Yohji grinned. His manner brightening.

"Hey Aya before you gut me for disturbing your peace..."

"Breaking and entering. Go on Kudou. I'm sure you won't dig yourself a hole." Aya said adjusting his grip on the Katana in his hand.

_'Woah. Longest speech he's ever said.' _Yohji thought, trying to overcome the fear of dying with half his entrails on the floor."Well I just wanted to know how that cat you rescued was doing? I was gunna ask earlier but you decided it was be a good time to get-" Yohji somehow stopped himself from saying pissy "-annoyed with me."

_**'Youji did **_**not ****_come here to talk about Mew. He came here to piss me off and that's exactly what he _was_ doing. Now that his life is threatened he's decided he has to un-piss me off. Not happening today._ Sorry _about that.' _Aya stared blankly at Yohji. **

**It was an embarrassing habit he had about cats, he had to talk about them, his sister used to tease him about his obsession. Usually he managed to avoid the creatures and most of Weiss didn't know about it, but_ Yohji_. Well_ Yohji_ had come across his rescued tabby cat before he'd found her a home. In a rare and now unpleasant moment of insanity he'd named her 'Mew'. Yohji had said something – he could no longer remember what – to cause the normally sleeping voice of Ran in his head to argue. A rather long debate had ensued and Aya's little cat obsession secret was out. Though to his knowledge and Yohji's credit the blonde had never breathed a word to Omi or Ken.**

**He now coughed back some long spiel on how she was getting on in her loving home and instead glared at Yohji.**

"Oh come on Aya. I wanna know. Enlighten me?" He pleaded out the last bit and tried to seem sincere. He was normally good at it but Aya knew his faking look. Only because he'd left his glasses with his watch. Fuck life.

Yohji Kudou watched as Aya raised the Katana to point at his throat. His mind was racing. Should he fight? Or would that just prolong his pain, he was no match for Aya since he currently had no weapon. Should he continue talking? No. He'd already used his trump card and Aya wasn't playing. Shit, he'd just have to die quietly. That was not and never had been in his agenda...

But he wasn't screaming for _Omi_ of all people. Not happening.

Since he was watching the sharp point of the Katana slowly get closer to his neck he missed the smirk Aya wore. He didn't miss the downward swing of the blade though. It almost sliced through his top! If he survived – which seemed unlikely – Aya was going to pay.

Yohji gave a small squeak of protest when Aya pointed the sword at his groin. "This isn't funny Aya."

"Hnnn." The hn was more drawn out than usual, it seemed that Aya was going to play with his prey this time. Yohji gulped and sent a quick – and probably unheard – prayer to God. _'Please let my penis remain in one piece. Amen.'_

"_Aya..." _He started in a wheedling voice but the pissy redheaded ice-princess cut over him.

"Kudou, strip."

"What?"

**AN: I hope you enjoyed Yohji's prayer. I cracked up whist writing it and it ended up looking like: 'Plaese let my pans remin in one piece. Aman.' Oh how I love fails. Next chapter will be the last but maybe a second story will continue on from it. I don't know really. Depends how people like this.**


	3. You're Out

Yohji stood staring at Aya, mouth slightly agape. The Katana was still pointed at his groin but he'd all but forgotten about it in his shock. Aya had just told him to strip. Fucking _Aya_! His mind gave him a very inappropriate image circulating around that thought and he swallowed. Aya was hot, yes. Aya was a man, also yes. Aya and sex in the same sentence, not registering. Aya and strip... as in 'Kudou strip'... definitely not registering.

Yohji felt the sword press a bit harder against his tight jeans and he took a step back.

"Uh Aya? Are you feeling alright?" The sword advanced and Yohji took that as meaning 'I'm perfectly fine, thank you. Now do as I say and strip.' or it could just have been: 'Yeah I've finally snapped, go figure.'

He began to take off his t-shirt discovering in the process that he wasn't out of his mind enough to resist giving the normally a-sexual man a show. Hell, sex was something he could do. Although, Aya was a teammate... and a man. Yohji's experiences with men could be counted on one hand. All of them drunken encounters. As an afterthought whilst throwing his top on the pristine floor he said: "Hope you know what you're doing Ayan-baby." And snickered, which was a bad idea but he couldn't help himself.

"Oh I assure you I do." Aya's words caused Yohji to choke and re-evaluate his assumptive 'a-sexual'. Was it wrong that he was sober and still turned on by a man? The sword reminded him to continue stripping, which, though it never had been before, was entirely embarrassing. Maybe it was because he knew Aya and Aya didn't like second-best. This thought caused Yohji just a little bit of pride. _'Yeah. People dig me. Aya digs me. They all dig me, sexy piece of ass that I am. And oh my god Aya's going be 'Top' isn't he?'_

The thought made him pause. Aya was watching him, Yohji tried to smirk but failed as Aya said: "Do you need some help with that?" and stepped forward letting the point of his Katana fall. Fingers ghosted over the beginnings of an erection and Yohji resisted the voice in his head yelling at him to 'get the hell out of there'. The door was locked and Aya was holding his preferred weapon of choice, whilst Yohji had nothing but his hands and his charm. Running, therefore, was not an option. He'd just have to seduce the redhead himself. He would not be fucked. Yohji Kudou did the fuck_**ing**_.

Or so he said. He also said he only went for women, and yet here he was getting all hot and bothered because Aya was being sexy.

Slim fingers slid into his open jeans, damn, Aya didn't beat around the bush. Yohji inwardly laughed at the innuendo and hoped it held true: bondage wasn't one of his preferred situations. That train of thought was eradicated as Aya attempted to push the tight trousers down with one hand – Yohji hoped he knew where he was putting that sword – whilst slowly pumping with the other. Taking pity on the man Yohji decided to help, cursing afterwards, because as soon as he did Aya stopped and stood back. Much to his embarrassment he had to hold back a whine.

There was one good thing to come out of that, since now Aya was silhouetted against the bright orangey-red of the early sunset. His normally blood coloured hair was shining the same colour as the sky and his casual clothes didn't look quite so hideous as they normally did. Yohji stripped the rest of his own attire (made up of socks and his normal painted on trousers) off almost eagerly as he took in the sight.

**_'I shouldn't be revelling this nearly as much as I am but Yohji's hot and I'm thinking slightly __nervous which just makes me smirk inside. He's meant to be the 'God of Sex'... or whatever he calls himself.'_ Aya allowed himself a small predatory smile. Of course Yohji normally went for women not men, which may account for his lack of seductive ease. _'He didn't seem to lack it when he took off his top though.' _Aya had enjoyed that. Hell, he had enjoyed most of his so far successful whim.**

**Seeing Yohji entirely naked was doing things to him, the blonde's tanned skin was illuminated by the setting of the sun and it practically glowed with life. Attempting to keep his commanding façade Aya stepped forward once more, and, grabbing his teammate by his hair, crushed his lips harshly to the others own.**

Being the man that he was Yohji instinctively tried to control the kiss himself, opening his mouth and sucking Aya's tongue eagerly into it before thrusting back strongly into the redheads own. Aya responded by none too gently biting Yohji's lower lip and pushing the older man back until he was pressed flush against the door. The battle waged on until both men pulled back gasping in much needed air – Yohji managing to hit his head in the process.

Dazed and panting Yohji registered the compromising position he was in. Aya had somehow backed him up to the door and pinned him there, one leg expertly placed between his, and strong arms pinning his own to either side of him. The damn Katana was still there as well making Yohji rather nervous of getting hurt.

Aya had thoroughly surprised him with the force and expertise of his kiss, though he'd kissed guys before, and rather more frequently than he'd like to say, nothing had sparked his pleasure quite like this. He presumed that it was the challenge, Aya didn't yield to him. Not that he'd expected him to. Instead he met him with tongue and teeth, not giving an inch unless he could take a mile.

He didn't have time to process anything else before Aya was kissing him again, the experience was rather brutal but Yohji decided he liked it that way.

**Aya felt Yohji's hips buck into his again and hissed, separating their lips and enticing a groan of protest. It didn't last long, however, as he quickly latched on to the playboys throat, intent on sucking up some rather obvious marks. Yohji egged him on by offering more of the tanned expanse and pressing his body tightly to Aya's own. **

**Suddenly made aware of his dressed state as Yohji tried to pull the jumpers soft material up, he complied hastily with the blondes wishes, although first he set his sword, which he found still in his hand, on the nearby chest of drawers. With Aya's ivory chest bared and loose jogging bottoms pooling around his ankles Yohji seemed to be satisfied, he also seemed to be trying to take the lead again.**

**Slamming the blonde back forcefully Aya explored his tanned chest and firm legs with tongue and calloused hands. Yohji's own were mapping the curves and contours of his body in a highly erotic manner and he was fast losing control of his voice box – a fact which seemed only to spur the blonde on – consequently Aya found that he didn't mind overmuch. Even when Yohji's hands reached his ass, pulling him forward whilst biting roughly into the pale neck.**

**They continued to fight for dominance. Drawing out moans and hisses, until the room was almost dark. Their kisses were shorter and more frantic than before. Both wanting to move on but both insistent on being the top, neither budging. Until Yohji, brazen as ever, distracting Aya by sucking at the hardened nubs on his chest, decided to take his fight a bit further. **

Yohji stroked Aya's length expertly, calling upon knowledge from his own little sessions, on a whim he decided to slip his fingers down to massage at the tight entrance. Receiving an almost mewl from Aya he grinned around the nub in his mouth and drew off so that he could instead capture Aya's lips. The redheads arms had loosed from their tight pinning of his body and he found it easy now to reverse their positions.

As soon as he realised what was happening Aya struggled, but Yohji, being taller and slightly stronger managed to hold him until he surrendered. Pulling back from the kiss-bruised lips, he shot the younger man a lustful grin, taking in the darkened eyes and panting mouth. Groaning he bent forward to capture another kiss, tightening his hold on the normally cold man's length almost cruelly, Aya didn't seem to mind.

**Aya thrust into Yohji hand desperately. Needing more than the slow, teasing strokes. His arm tightened around the blondes neck as the felt fingers once again delve between his cheeks. He rested his head against the door and tried hopelessly not to voice his pleasure at the actions. **

**Aya decided that, embarrassing as it was, Yohji had won and his little 'lesson' had gone horribly wrong. He'd not put enough faith in Yohji's considerable skills and so he was paying for it. Speaking for the first time since telling Yohji to strip he whispered the blondes name, drawing his attention, and gestured helplessly towards to chest of drawers.**

It didn't take long for Yohji to move Aya to the bed and search the chest for what he needed, it was in the first drawer he looked in. Lube and a condom. Either Aya had planned this or he needed the things on a regular basis. Yohji smirked and turned to the bed. He stopped in his tracks as he took in the sight. Aya was lying on his side, looking up and panting. He was covered in marks and sweat and his eyes were such a deep purple they were almost black. It wasn't a position Yohji had ever imagined his stoic, bitchy, cold field leader in.

He swallowed and stepped forward, pushing Aya onto his back and climbing over the top of him. A willing mouth met his and strong arms pulled him down. Keeping one arm on the bed to steady himself above Aya, not wanting to fall, he flipped the tube of lube open and slicked his fingers.

Breaking the kiss he inserted one finger as gently as he could, Aya's muscles tightened but soon relaxed again as the redheads formidable willpower came into play. It wasn't long before Yohji added and second and a third, managing to find the spot that had his teammate writhing under him. Soft moans and almost-mewls erupted from Aya and Yohji's hardened cock thrummed painfully in response.

Deciding it was high time he took the pale man he pulled his fingers slowly out, making Aya moan in protest. He deftly ripped open the condom, putting it on as quickly as he could, luckily it fit, he didn't like to think about what he'd have done if it hadn't. Seconds later, lube chucked somewhere behind him, almost empty, Yohji was poised above Aya, looking into deep purple eyes.

And then he pushed into a tight heat and groaned. He kissed away the lines of pain on Aya's face and attempted to take things slow. After a painful thirty seconds that seemed like minutes Aya growled in frustration and slid his arms down to Yohji's ass, pulling him forward. Yohji translated that as something akin to 'go faster' and complied willingly.

Once he found Aya's pleasure spot again all pain melted away from his teammates face and he lost himself in pleasure.

**Aya lay with a sated Yohji intimately pressed against his back. _'That wasn't my plan but damned if I regret it – though some blonde bastard will make sure I do later. Blonde in question felt entirely good pounding into me, which isn't something I'll admit to his face, though my damned voice box may have anyway.' _**

**He was content for the moment to lie there in the warm embrace, until he heard Ken pounding up the stairs. He was obviously back from his day of football. Yohji must have felt him tense because the arms tightened minutely around him, not wanting to let him go. The usual knock and shout that take-out was here made Aya jab the blonde in the ribs with an elbow.**

**Yohji didn't leave go straight away. Instead whispering in Aya's ear rather sultrily: "Let's do this again some time." In response to which Aya's heart beat faster, blush spreading across his easily stained cheeks. To hide his embarrassment and anticipation he struggled up as the playboy let him go, chuckling as he did so.**

**His sword was left naked and forgotten on his chest of drawers.**

AN: Oh my god I can't believe I've written this (and it has been my longest chapter yet). Well uh... hope you like it – goes to hide in closet... uh.. no not closet (XD)... uh... some cupboard somewhere.

Please review and give feedback I wanna know whether this chapter of err... mansexing was good or not. (GULP!)

**Extra little note: There will be a second story of this. Dunno what it'll be called yet but if you look on my Prof you should find it soon. It will explain Yohji's annoying three strikes thing. (It's a rather simple reason really!)**


End file.
